The Girl He Couldn't Stop Thinking About
by BurningRed13
Summary: After the return of Voldemort, Makenzie Tyler spends the summer with her best friend Ginny and her family at the headquarters for The Order. Takes place in and before The Order of the Phoenix. Hopefully the story is better than the summary


Two weeks after I left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the break after my third year of school I got an owl from my best friend Ginny Weasley.

Kenzie,

I was wondering if you wanted to spend the summer with us. I know we just got out of school and you want to spend time with your family but since You-Know-Who came back we thought it might be safer for you to be here and safer for your family as well. Hermione is coming tomorrow. Write me back when you decide and we can figure everything out from there.

Lots of love,

Gin

I was currently packing my bags and waiting on Ginny and her parents to arrive to take me home with them for the summer, after almost three days of convincing my parents had finally decided that if it would make me safer I could go with the Weasleys.

I made one last attempt to smooth my curly blonde hair before giving up completely. I walked down stairs and waited on Ginny and her parents to arrive.

"Makenzie, I'm going to miss you so much," my mom said as I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll miss you too." It's true, my mom and I have a special bond and we're closer than normal. "Where's dad?"

"He had to go in to work early this morning, there was an emergency, but he said to tell you how much he loves you and that he's going to miss you," she replied. Just as we finished our conversation I heard three loud pops just outside the door, the telltale sign of apparition.

There was a small knock at the door, followed by a louder more persistent one. My mom opened the door and to reveal Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and instead of Mrs. Weasley who I had expected, the twins standing on the doorstep.

"Gin!" I exclaimed, embracing her tightly once she was inside the house. My mom was talking to Mr. Weasley who was asking all kinds of questions about the television and other 'muggle things'. "I just need to get my trunk and then I'll be ready to go."

"I'll help you" said one of the twins, following me up the stairs to my bedroom. Once we got to my room I looked around one final time to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything.

"What's this?" I heard him ask in amusement and as I turned around I saw him holding my tattered old pink elephant that had been laying on my bed.

"That's Ella. My grandmother gave it to me when I was a baby," I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I looked into his amused brown eyes. Amidst all of his freckles I saw the faint scar under his left eye from a childhood accident and knew that this was Fred.

"Ella? As in elephant? Clever. Is Ella coming with us?" he laughed, making his eyes sparkle.

"No she stays here," I replied trying to snatch the elephant from his hands. He held the toy up out of my reach, I jumped trying to get it and laughed when I realized how far out of my reach it was. The twins may not be as tall as Ron is, but they're still much taller than me at barely 5' 3".

"Fred! Give it to me!" I giggled, still trying to no avail to take it from him.

"How did you know I'm Fred?" he asked seriously.

"You have a scar under your eye, George doesn't," I said touching my hand to the scar softly then moving my fingers to push a stray lock of his orange hair away from his golden brown eyes.

I heard someone walking up the stairs and jerked my hand away from his face just as my mom walked into my room.

"Makenzie, I think they're ready to go" she said. Fred grabbed my trunk and took it downstairs leaving us to say goodbye. I looked at my mom who had her eyebrows raised at me. "Should I know about him?"

"No, Mom, Fred and I are just friends." I scoffed at her.

"You sure about that? That didn't look like just friends to me. Maybe now, but not for long." She asked as I turned and walked out of the room, rolling my eyes.

"Ginny, you come with me. George, you can take Makenzie's trunk. Fred, you take Makenzie with you." Mr. Weasley instructed as I arrived back downstairs. I walked over to my mom and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and told her one last good bye before walking back outside with the Weasleys.

George apparated away, followed by Ginny and Mr. Weasley. Fred held out an arm to me, which I grabbed.

"Hold on tight, you don't want to get lost." He joked. I probably held on tighter than was necessary, but if he noticed he didn't mention it. I'd never apparated before, and it was a very odd sensation, definitely one that would take some getting used to.

We didn't appear at the burrow like I had expected, instead we were on the doorstep of a rundown town house in the middle of a muggle neighborhood.

"Where are we?" I asked looking up at him in confusion.


End file.
